


Treating the Wounded

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overhearing something slighlty dirty, evesdropping, possessive Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is on her way to a well earned shower when she hears something.  Once she realized what it is she gives the pair some privacy.  Inspired by joker-Quinn who got me hooked on this ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating the Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the end of Episode 2

Sara was ready for a really good shower. While Rip figured out their next move seemed the perfect time. Everyone else must have thought so too because she wasn't the first to leave the room. She was one hall over from her quarters when she heard it. A loud grunt of pain. Sara's ears perked up and she froze, searching for more noise. After a few seconds there was another one, this one a bit softer. On silent steps Sara followed the sound to one of the men's quarters. The label on it said Snart. She pressed her ear against the door and waited.

Sure enough, after a few more seconds, there was a small hiss of pain. This time it was followed up by words, “It hurts.”

Sara's eyebrows rose. That was Mick. And he sounded as petulant as a child, not that that should be very surprising. The response that followed after should have been expected given the name on the door, “Chill out Mick. It's not so bad.”

“That bastard hits hard.” was Mick's response

There was a pause. It was during that pause that Sara remembered the state Mick had been in when they had regrouped. A nasty bump on the head to be sure. Len responded with an even, “He should be dead for what he did.”

“We already covered that.” Mick replied, “Carter was a team member. Rules are rules.” though the statement was a bit harsh there wasn't the usual heat behind them. Instead Mick sounded genuinely upset.

“That's not the only person he hurt Mick.” there was a sudden thump, the sound of a struggle, and then a short silence followed by more speech from Len. His voice had dropped an octave and was a little gravely, “I want to carve out his heart for what he did to you.”

Sara's eyes widened when she heard Mick give a groan of pure pleasure followed by the line, “I love when you get possessive. You get fire in your eyes.”

Sara pulled her ear away from the door, her eyebrows climbing all the way up her forehead. Had she really read them all wrong? Were they more then just friends? Sara grinned and chuckled to herself as she heard another deep groan from inside the room. She pitied the men who had to sleep in this hall. Sara doubted either man cared about something as polite as being quiet. She strutted away to her room, making a mental note to get to know the pair a bit better.


End file.
